Diego the Explorer
by Not aSIaN
Summary: Diego does some exploring...
1. Family Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my shame

* * *

Diego pushed Dora against the wall, her left bosom heaving, her hot Latino breath on her face. For this time, Diego would do the exploring...

He placed a hand on her shoulder, his face smoldering ever a grin.

"D-Diego..." She gasped. "We can't do this."

"But you know you want to," he smirked. He slid his hot, wet tongue across his lips, making them appear enticing. Dora began to flush furiously. He was her cousin, but he looked so irresistible eyeing her like that. Diego places his rough, calloused hands on Dora's soft cheek. Dora shuddered from the touch.

"Diego," she moaned, secretly wanting more. She couldn't stand the glaring need of want within her. The way his deep brown eyes gazed at her. The way his long brown locks swished as he examiner her. She couldn't handle it.

She lunged for him. Her soft hands hitting against his chest, feeling his chiseled muscles from all his adventures in the jungle. She reached over his shoulders, roughly pulling him closer. She moistened her lips tauntingly.

Diego lunged like his pet jaguar, making fierce lip contact with Dora. He urged with his tongue for her mouth to open. Dora was in heaven. Her cousin's musky scent of the jungle filled her nostrils. She leaned against his chest, melting against him.

She hesitantly opened her mouth, feeling his languid strokes against her teeth and his hot saliva settle on her tongue. His intoxicating scent caused her to moan. Diego took the opportunity and plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Dora winced slightly as her chest was tightly pulled against her cousin's. Her chest began to tingle as Diego rubbed against her as he hungrily kissed her lips. She brought her hands up to his head and tangled her fingers in his soft hair.

Why?

Why? Dora thought. Why was he doing this? How did this turn from a friendly family gathering to her and Diego making out in a closet? Why did he feel this way about her?

The answer was simple to Diego. Dora was his everything. He loved her laugh, her energetic personality, her Hispanic accent, her slightly annoying voice, her eagerness to get things done.

He noticed he started feeling intense emotions for her at age 12, once she began maturing. Her panza had shrunk and she'd grown taller. She grew her brown hair out into long curls. Her eyes became rimmed with dark, thick eyelashes.

It wasn't just physical attraction that got him to this conclusion, though.

He remembered when Dora brought one of her friends from school to her house while he was visiting. Pablo. He recalled the name with disgust. The image of Pablo flirting with Dora sent him in a frenzy. She explained he was just a "playful" guy but Diego knew better.

He began to kiss Dora harder. Pressed his body against her harder. He didn't want to let her go, didn't want her to be taken from him. Ever. Dora couldn't breathe. Every muscle in her body screamed for more, but her lungs desperately needed air. "D-D," she muffled.

Diego pulled away from her, smirking, "D?"

Dora blushed, "D-D as in D-Diego... I-I was calling your name." Dora found that her lips, as well as Diego's, her swollen and flushed.

Diego hazily smiled. "Say it. Say my name again."

Dora gulped, knowing where he was going with this. "Diego" she murmured.

"Louder," he smiled.

"Diego," she said again with a bit more clarity.

Dora noticed slight squeeze on her left breast. It was Diego's hand. Dora began to squirm at his touch. Why was she doing this? SHE WAS HIS COUSIN FOR GOD'S SAKE.

"Louder." He repeated.

She hesitated.

"H-Hey Diego?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I don't think..."

"Think what?" he spat.

"I don't think we should be doing this."

Diego's eyes darkened. It was going to happen. He was going to lose her. All because he'd gone too far. He slid his hand off her breast and clenched his fist beside him. Dora noticed the flash of panic in his eyes. Guilt began to embed itself at the core of her stomach.

Diego looked back up at her, misery flickering in his eyes, "I thought you said you wanted this."

Dora gulped before stuttering. "I-I... I do, but..."

"But?"

"I'm just not ready... It's all going too fast for me."

She looked back up at him, "I hope you understand."

Diego, through lidded eyes, stole one last kiss from Dora before saying, "I understand."

A hot trail of saliva hung from both their lips. Dora leaned against her cousin yet again. "I'm glad you understand, mi primo."

"You'll always be my prima, my prime girl..." He whispered, as he prepared the chloroform in his pocket. He chuckled.

Tonight, would be a wild ride.

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Inspired by Jacksfilms #YIAYBook episode and the entry made by _England isnt my city._

 **WHY**


	2. Into the Bedroom

Dora straightened her hair and dusted off her clothes, attempting to dissolve all traces of appearing disheveled.

"Diego." She said.

Diego glanced up at her. She could sense that he still had an expression of longing desire in his eyes.

"Hm?" He hummed nonchalantly.

"I'm going out. Wait awhile before leaving this closet. We don't want people thinking things." Dora knew that if they both rejoined the party looking like hot messes, everyone would suspect something was up.

She heard him grunt in reply.

She hesitantly opened the closet door, feeling her heart almost pound out of her chest. She trudged through her doorway. Her tremblingly hand had trouble closing the door.

She felt so flustered. The guilty pleasure she felt when her cousin placed his hands on her chest. She still felt tingly all over.

Shakingly she placed her hands on her chest and willed herself to calm down. She heard rowdy yells from the party and preceded down the hall to the bathroom.

As she walked in and turned on the lights she examined herself through the mirror. Her brown hair stuck out in all the wrong places. Her latina lips were swollen.

Her fingertips lightly touched her kissing appendadges. A gut-wrenching feeling overcame her.

Were her actions captivated only in the heat of the moment? Were her menstruations sincere? Was she lusting for something? She knew how Diego felt about her now, but she still wasn't entirely sure about how she felt.

She turned on the faucet and let the cool water moisten her sweaty hands. She cupped some water in her hands and splashed it on her face.

She grabbed her hand towel and rubbed her face dry. Deciding she was all freshened up, she left the bathroom.

She walked into the living room to find her friend, Pablo, leaning against the wall, typing away on his phone.

A wave of surprise came over her before walked over to him, "Pablo?"

He looked up with her, a smile gracing his face. Dora smiled back.

"Your mom invited me over, so I'd thought I'd drop by. Y'know, see the party and such."

"Oh, I see. So, what's up with you?" Dora stretched her arms behind her red dress and stared up at him.

Pablo blushed a little at her position, she looked positively adorable. "Nothing much, the usual I guess. You?"

Dora became extremely flustered as she thought about what just transpired between her and her cousin just earlier. "N-Nothing here either," she stuttered.

The two began to politely chat with each other, talking about school and their classes.

Diego glared at the two while he stood from behind the corner. What was he doing here? He felt anger broil within him.

Diego felt a brush at his pantleg. He immediately calmed down. He glanced down to find his jaguar. Diego kneeled down and pet his soft, silky fur. His jaguar purred in pleasure.

Diego sat there, relishing his time with his jaguar. Over time, he slowly became very reliant to his jaguar. He helped with all his problems.

"Something wrong, Diego?" His jaguar perked.

Diego sighed, "Y'know. It's the... Usual."

Jaguar's piercing eyes softened. He nuzzled his head into Diego's calloused hands. "Everything with be alright, Diego," he cooed.

Diego hugged his jaguar, "Thanks, Jaguar, I needed that," he whispered. Diego squeezed his jaguar a bit tighter.

Jaguar returned the platonic affection. "Anytime, Diego." They stayed that way for a bit, relishing in the warmth of their long-time friendship.

Diego stood up and gazed back at Dora and Pablo. He glared again at them, hating how they laughed and giggled so freely with each other.

Feeling his jaguar tug at his pant leg, Diego tore his sight from them and stomped towards Dora's room with jaguar following in tow.

Diego studied each photo framed in intricate carvings plastered on the red-painted hallways. Wedding photos, family photos, and photos of... Dora.

His favorite one in particular was her in her quinceñera dress. He loved how her bangs framed her tanned face, emphasing her pillowy lips and bright eyes. He loved how her orange marmalade dress hugged her curves and sat right below her petit shoulders. She received quite the glow up compared to her old appearance.

Appearance. He thought as he brushed his brown locks from his face. Dora's appearance was one of the main factors in why he felt so strongly for her, which scared him.

"J'ai peur d'aimer pour rein," he whispered. He remembered reading some French literature in his language class. The line meant, 'I'm afraid to love in vain.'

Diego sighed. He really did love Dora for her personality, but he doubted that if Dora wasn't as beautiful that he would love her just as much as he did now.

Diego shoved his thoughts away as he entered Dora's room. The examined his surroundings as a nostalgic smile graced his lips. She never really did change.

There was still her picture of her best friend, Boots, who was still living back in her old hometown. There was still her old sentient purple backpack along with the map, both laying dormant by the dresser.

Diego felt his blood boil once again as he saw a picture of the person he loathed most in the world, Pablo.

Diego shook his head and plomped ontop of Dora's bed, once again removing all negative thoughts.

Jaguar hopped onto the bed beside him. He purred as Diego pet his head while staring longingly up at the ceiling.

They stayed like that for awhile and soon Diego began to drift to sleep. All of the curdling emotions that resided inside of him began to fizzle away as his body calmed down. His strong internal conflicts tired him, so the predicament of falling asleep was not unlikely.

He deeply inhaled Dora's scent that lingered on her bedsheets. Her scent drive him further into bliss. He was just on the brink of knocking out when he heard the door creak open.

Diego and Jaguar shot up. Diego glanced over at the doorway.

"Diego!" Dora said alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

Diego saw this as an opportunity to start up some friendly banter. "Just taking a nap. Care to join me?" He smirked as he patted the empty spot next to him.

Dora flushed before replying, "Aha, very funny. Unfortunately I'll have to decline that offer, I just came in to grab something."

"Why leave so soon?"

"I-I have guests waiting," Dora stuttered. She knew Diego wasn't very fond of her friend, Pablo. She feared mentioning him would put Diego in a bad mood.

Diego hesitated before asking his next question. "Tell me, Dora. Como te sientes acerca de Pablo?"

Dora froze in her tracks. Indeed, her suspicious were right. "He's just a friend, Diego," Dora whimpered.

Diego's eyebrows creased. "How do you feel... About me?" He whispered.

Dora gazed into Diego's deep, soothing eyes. "I-I..." She bit out. Dora didn't know what to say, her thoughts were still a jumbled mess.

Diego's intense gaze at Dora began to falter as the silence grew between the two. She really was just peer pressured, Diego grimly thought.

Dora noticed her cousin's growing fowl mood. She mustered up every ounce of she had left in her body to say what she had in store.

"Let me show you how I feel," she said, her voice laced with confidence.

Diego's eyes widened in anticipation. What could she possibly have in store?

Dora strut suggestively to Diego who sat idly on the bed. She flicked her tongue across her lips. Diego gulped.

Jaguar leaped out of the way as Dora threw herself by Diego. No words were spoken, the two just stared intensely at each other. The feeling of want was thick in the air around them.

Dora made the first move, attaching her lips with Diego's. Her soft pink lips participated in an intimate dance with his chaste ones.

Dora gasped as Diego began to suck on her lower lip. Diego seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Dora froze, slightly uncomfortable with the foreign object that resided inside her mouth.

Diego grabbed Dora's wrists and pinned her down on the bed. He drunk in the sight of her and proceeded in making fierce lip contact with her. He decided to go bold and moved down to kiss and suckle her neck.

Dora squirmed in pleasure. The sound he made while sucking on her skin was simply too much for her! Then a thought dawned inside her brain. Wasn't she supposed teach him how she felt?

Dora calmed down and stopped squirming. Diego stopped as well. "What's wrong?" Diego asked with a hint of unease. He hoped that Dora wasn't going to stop their activities again. Maybe he went too far.

Dora internally smirked as Diego released her as he sat up. Dora sprang up and pinned Diego down on the bed.

"Qúe"

Diego's pregunta was cut off as Dora's mouth latched onto his ear lobe. The slick sloshes of saliva and her tongue traveled into Diego's ear, her hands explored his chest and arms, lining every crease. Diego became putty to Dora's menstruations.

Dora unbuttoned Diego's camisa and began to suckle at the skin underneath. Diego's tanned Latino skin became littered with little bite marks all around. As Dora neared Diego's crotch, they both stopped in their tracks.

Dora glanced up, searching for Diego's chocolate brown eyes. She found them right away. Is it okay? Her eyes preguntó-ed. Diego gave her a curt nod.

Dora gulped as she slowly slid down his pants. She eyed the tent in his ropa interior. She licked her lips before completely pulling it down.

 **LOL THIS PART OF THE STORY IS** **CENSORED. BUT THE FULL VERSION FOR** **$9.99 OR** **£7.99** **TO READ FULLY UNSCENSORED** **TOTALLY NOT AN EXCUSE FOR NOT WANTING TO WRITE AN INCEST LEMON! OKAY ONTO THE STORY!**

Dora and Diego panted heavily. "I guess I didn't need this," Diego said as he fetched his pants and threw the cholorformed rag out of the pocket.

"What was that?" Dora slowly asked.

"J-Just a little something," he sheepishly replied.

"I see... Kinky," Dora smiled.

"Q-Que!?" Diego sputtered.

Dora laughed at the reaction she got out of her cousin. They both went back to laying down on the bed and faced each other.

Diego palmed Dora's face lovingly. "I love you so much," he breathed.

Dora licked some fluid that was left on her cheek, "I love you too, primo." Diego heavily pressed his index finger on her flush lips.

"Don't call me that. Call me papi."

Diego giggled, "You're so stupid, Diego. I'm not calling you that.

"Can't blame a primo for trying," he chuckled.

"Ai caramba," Dora laughed as she snuggled herself debajo Diego's chin. She embraced him tightly, never wanting to let go.

They were a mingle of warm bodies, unmoving, for they both never wanted this moment to end.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Pablo stared at the whole debacle, horrified, through the creak of the door.

A/N: lol hey guys. I wrote the second part. Thank you so much to my 3 reviewers for giving me so much support! This was my Christmas gift for a special person of mine! Thank y'all!

Also thanks to my most avid reader, whom i shall call Coraline, for giving me ships names and making me feel as if my writing was getting here!

Happy Holidays everyone, and remember, **It's okay to sin as long as you're not aSIaN!**


End file.
